


Scooch On Over Closer Dear

by ryry_peaches



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: David and Patrick open wedding gifts, with help from Stevie, Alexis, and Twyla.-"Wait, Ronnie was at the wedding, right?"  He hears Twyla whisper to Alexis, and he decides to not remind her again that they hadn't done presents at the reception because it's tacky and because the whole family had to get up at butt-o-clock the next morning to see off his parents.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Scooch On Over Closer Dear

**Author's Note:**

> For i-dont-even-effing-know-anymore over on tumblr, who asked for the boys opening wedding gifts. This quickly veered from that to some very soft feelings about being married, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Featuring a blink-and-you-miss-it reference to autistic!David bc I can't help myself. Title of course from I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, despite there being no scooching in the fic. Maybe next time.

David is a little drunk.

"I am a little drunk," he announces to the room — the room being Patrick, Stevie, Alexis, and, for some reason, Twyla — not that he's annoyed that Twyla is here, not least because she brought the bottle of Zhampagne that he's been monopolizing all evening.

"Okay, babe," Patrick says mildly, thoroughly unconcerned. He reaches for a rectangular box, and grunts as he lifts it onto his lap. "This one is from Derrick and Chrissy."

"Your cousin on your mom's side and his wife," David supplies, and Patrick rewards him with a soft little smile.

"That's right," he says. "Good job." His smile turns teasing for just a second, corners tucking down and eyes wide, before softening back out. He tugs off the silver bow and hands it to David, who turns and sticks it to Stevie's flannel, before tearing at the white paper. "It is a…toaster! A four-slice toaster."

"Hmm," David says. "But what will you use?" Patrick laughs, which is cute because David isn't kidding.

"Oh, here's one from our side, David!" Alexis' voice pitches up, which makes sense, because their side is objectively pathetically small. "From Ronnie!" She passes over the package.

"What makes Ronnie your side?" Patrick asks.

"Aw, honey." David reaches over to rub Patrick's shoulder, soothing. "It's just that she hates you." He picks delicately at the wide white ribbon; the paper is rich gold with creamy roses embossed into it, surprisingly sentimental for Ronnie, and David carefully peels it away.

"Wait, Ronnie was at the wedding, right?" He hears Twyla whisper to Alexis, and he decides to not remind her again that they hadn't done presents at the reception because it's tacky and because the whole family had to get up at butt-o-clock the next morning to see off his parents.

Under the paper is a nondescript brown box, and David holds out his hand to Patrick, who relinquishes the box cutter with a sigh. He slices carefully through the tape on top, and then sifts through the packing paper.

"Oh my gosh," he says softly. It's a crystal plate, and it's heavy, and right in the middle there's a carving of the rose from their shop logo. In delicate script beneath it reads: "Rose & Brewer," and the date of their wedding beneath. Further investigation reveals she's included both a plate stand and a bracket frame for wall hanging in the box. "Patrick, look," David says. "Look at this."

"That's lovely, baby," Patrick says, rubbing David's arm. "I'm sure you'll pick out a great spot for it."

David sets it gently aside with a soft look, and Patrick will probably never get on with Ronnie, he knows this, but he also knows that he loves anyone who can make David make that face. Happy — secure.

Patrick thinks of David's vows. Telling Patrick that he's never felt as safe with anyone as he does when they're together. And maybe that's true, but Patrick thinks that he's helped David feel safe with other people, too. Helped him realize that he's surrounded by people who will rally for him, will catch him when he falls. Ronnie, Stevie, Twyla, the Schitts — Patrick has witnessed firsthand how much they love David. And with Patrick holding his hand, maybe David has really seen that, too.

Suddenly the room feels too warm to Patrick, too full of people — despite there being so few people there — and he pulls away from David. "I'm going to get some air," he says softly. "Too much champagne." He shrugs, playing it off, and escapes out the front door before David can say anything.

David looks at the single glass of Zhampagne that Patrick hasn't even finished, and then up at Stevie, Alexis, and Twyla, who are all looking at him with open concern. "I'm gonna — I should go after him," he says, and follows.

Patrick walks fast, and by the time David has descended the stairs, Patrick is outside on the sidewalk, pacing a tight little circle.

"Hey, husband," David says softly, reaching for him.

Patrick takes David's hand like it's instinctive. "You didn't have to follow me," he says. "I really do just need a little air."

"Mm. Maybe I do too," David tells him. He pulls Patrick close, Patrick's back to his chest, and hooks his chin over his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Patrick shakes his head. "I think I'm just…my life is all wrapped up in you," he whispers.

"Yeah, you asked me to marry you," David says softly. Concerned, but not offended.

"It's not a bad thing," Patrick hastens to reassure him anyway. "I have never been this happy, David. I guess it's just really hitting me now that we're — we're married." It sounds ridiculous, probably; the wedding was almost a week ago, and it's just now really hitting Patrick that he's married.

But David just nods. "It's a lot to process, huh?" He rubs Patrick's biceps in the way he loves to do, pinching the fabric of his sweater between his fingers and rubbing it. Stimming. Patrick realizes all at once that David does get it, that he's just as wonderfully overwhelmed as Patrick is.

"We're going to move soon," Patrick says softly. "It's just a lot of change."

"I know one thing that won't change," David says, and when Patrick looks up, his mouth has curved into that sideways smile that seems to be just for him. "I'm going to be so happy with you no matter what."

Patrick knows that these things still aren't easy for David to say, that he does a little better with a bit of bite mixed in. So rather than overwhelming David further, he does the one thing that's been easy for him since their very first date; he puts a hand on the back of David's neck and draws him in and kisses him thoroughly.

When David pulls back, he's smiling still. "Ready to go back up?"

Patrick kisses David's shoulder over his fuzzy-soft sweater, smiling into it. "Ready," he says.


End file.
